Reflection in Thy Crystal Mirrors
by Dark Fiction Fairy
Summary: A story that begins with 'Once upon a time' but doesn't end with a 'hapilly ever after'. Sarah finds herself being hunted by a dead Fae queen, but for what reasons? SxJ
1. Prologue

**Okay...I'm begging all you readers not to flame me about the story, this is my first Labyrinth fic, as well as the first fic on this site. If anything, I wish for praises, good comments, and/or advice in the reviews this story will receive. I'm hoping no one else has had this idea of mine already, but if so, I apologize. However, this is my own idea and my own writing. **

**Enjoy and please leave a review behind so that the numbers may attract more readers. : )**

**I do not own the Labyrinth, however, I do own any poems used within my fanfictions and I will not appreciate thievery, so please, e-mail me if you'd like to borrow one. **

**Full summary: Tricked into going back to the Underground, Sarah finds herself being courted by the Goblin King. But why? And to make matters worse, an old Underground legend has something to do with her and apparently, the dead queen that created he labyrinth. Her life is turned upside down once again as the first queen of the Underground tries to take back the throne by ridding of her and stealing Jareth's heart. What is she going to do! Rated for future chapters.**

**

* * *

**

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom of Dreams. And within that kingdom, there lied the dreams and fantasies of children. Subliminal wishes, imaginative creatures... all things fiction were reality.

This beautiful kingdom, however, was ruled by a vile woman. Queen Daray, a fae who lusted for beauty and power, caring nothing for her world nor its people. She was feared and hated throughout, but no one would cross her, for they would surely die by her hand.

But there was one who went against her, only one had the power.

Syeira, a fae that had studied spells and magic was a powerful witch who used her abilities to aid the weak and defiled. She traveled great distances to find te queen and destroy her in order to set the people free from her horrible rule.

Daray, however, had a plan of her own. She came out willingly to the witch and decided to wager her throne in a game.

A very dangerous game.

With a wave of her hand, a grand forest became a labyrinth filled with creatures that could kill you in an instant.

"_If you can reach my castle in the center of this labyrinth within a matter of hours, I shall hand my throne over to you and never return..."_

Syeira accepted the challenge, and in the end, won the game in a record time of thirteen hours. However, the queen did not keep her word. Angry that her plan had not worked, she refused to lose and battled the witch to the death.

Syeira lost the second round.

The evil queen stabbed her in the heart with a hunters dagger. But before she died, she recited one last spell, sealing the queen in a crypt within her own labyrinth.

The queen disappeared and Syeira was given a proper funeral by the new royal family of the castle within the center of the labyrinth...

* * *

Jareth gazed into his crystal, watching the sleeping form of the one girl that got away. 

The image showed Sarah, sleeping soundly in her bed, a plain room in the background. It had been five years since the mortal beat him at his game.

Five very long years of watching over her, never being able to get the girl out of his head, and now, she was no longer the same girl she once was.

She was a woman.

His little Sarah had grown over the years, learned her place in that disgusting reality. After leaving the Underground, she found it suitable to rid of all her toys and costumes. She accepted that she was growing up and became more responsible.

And those old words never came from her mouth again...

"_It's not fair!"_

A sad smile came to his lips. She wasn't the same Sarah...she lost her dreams. She gave them up to save her brother from him, the _villain_. It was because of him that her life was so...dull.

Well, she did live in the Aboveground_, of course _her life would be dull, but she just wasn't...She had changed, she was just another person now, didn't seem unique anymore.

And he felt guilty.

_Oh_, did he feel guilty.

She had won the game, yes.

Damaged his pride, yes.

Tainted his reputation, yes.

But she had lost that which made her Sarah. And that was greater than any damage she had done to him.

And now, the great Goblin King was stooping so low as to conjuring up a plan to give herself back. It sickened him just thinking of helping the woman that damaged him, but he had to.

He loved her.

He always had.

That's why she had power...

"_But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her special powers."_

With a sigh, the king twisted his hand and the crystal was gone. He needed time to think on how he was going to get her back to the Underground without breaking any of the rules...

He smiled.

Oh yes, she would be his soon enough.

And in return for giving back her childhood fantasies, she'd stay in the Underground and become his queen.

* * *

**Oh, yes, I know it's short...EXTREMELY short, but it's the prologue...Plus, I'll be updating tomorrow so everything's peachy. I just have to...go now. Oo**

**Well, even though the chapter is really short, I'd like some feedback. I would like to know if your interested in it so far even if you don't have much to go on. Most of my chapters should be QUITE a bit longer, so don't fret. : ) **

**R&R for me, guys!**


	2. A New Threat

**Updated, as promised! Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review behind!**

**I do not own the Labyrinth, however, I do own any poems used within my fanfictions and I will not appreciate thievery, so please, e-mail me if you'd like to borrow one.**

**

* * *

**

"_Once upon a time... there was a beautiful young girl whose step-mother always made her stay home with the baby. The baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything to himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her special powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help..._"

Sarah tossed and turned in bed, dreaming of the night her baby brother was stolen from her oh so many years ago.

"_Give me the child." _

"_Sarah, beware. I have been generous 'till now but I can be cruel."_

"_Generous? What have you done that is generous?"_

"_Everything! Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me and I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous?" _

The woman's eyebrows furrowed in irritation. Soon she found herself mumbling the same incantation at the same point in her dream...

"_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is great..." _

She stoppedwhat were those last words!

"_You have no power over me!" _

Sarah bolted up just as a strike of thunder made its way to her ears, lights outside coming and going in less than a second.

Again.

She had that dream, no, nightmare again.

With a hesitant sigh of relief, Sarah fell back to her soft pillow, rubbing her hands over her whole face. She was sick of that memory.

For five days now, _five_ days, she had the same dream, the same exact memory coming to mind. She hated it. She buried that night away, deep within her conscience, for reasons. So, why was it started to come back to her.

Dear Sarah had been busy.

It was her second year of collage, training to be a history teacher. A _history _teacher. Of all the tings she could've chosen to do with the rest of her life, se was going to be a damn history teacher.

How utterly boring.

Truthfully, when she was fifteen, she wanted to be an actress, and if she didn't make it, she planned on becoming a writer...

But what happened?

OH, the Goblin King just had to intrude on her life, damaging her sanity and staling her brother, forcing her to run a very confusing labyrinth, and then returning her home, making her eyes see images of dwarfs and little red thingys in her mirror for a long time, making her parents send her to a shrink for three years.

Yes, he ruined her life. The whole experience ruined her life and she would never forgive him for it.

However, there was one thing that she was happy about.

He would never return.

She smiled up at the ceiling. He would never come back to screw up the only things she had left. With that last thought, she turned on her side and rested her mind, falling back into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Underground, Jareth hovered in the air as if he was sitting on his throne, a young teenage girl on her knees and begging... 

"Please, I didn't really think anything would happen! Give her back!"

Jareth sighed, rolling his eyes at the girls antics. "I'm afraid the only way to get your younger sister back is if you run my labyrinth."

"Your labyrinth?"

With a wave of his hand, him and this young girl appeared at the entrance of the maze. "If you can make it to my castle within thirteen hours, you can take back little Nina and return home. However, if you don't, she will become a goblin and you will have no memory of her at all."

She stood there, thinking a moment before nodding her head wearily. "Yes, I'll do it."

Jareth shrugged and set the clock, "As you wish." With that, he disappeared, leaving the young one to the game.

Once back he was greeted with his goblins scaring the hell out of a small child about the age of four. She sat in the center of his throne room curled into a little ball, crying her eyes out as the goblins around her laughed and pinched her arms.

Jareth slapped his small leather stick against his leg, causing his minions to stop their actions, leaving the only noise in the room the sound of Nina's crying.

"Leave." Was his only order and every single goblin scurried from the room. He sighed, walking to the small girl and picking her up from the floor, holding the small girl against him. He sat on his throne and comforted the child, all the while feeling a very angry feeling rise within him.

He was angry at himself.

Look at him! He was comforting a child that was wished away! The Jareth he was supposed to be would have sat there and laughed at the girl, still allowing the goblins to torture her and scare her out of her wits!

He blamed Sarah.

She had made him soft. His love for her made him weak. And since the great Goblin King had two sides, it wasn't evening out.

His generous side was out of proportion to his cruel one.

And that caused him to have a never-ending feud. inside. So now, he was confused as well as broken.

Damn that girl.

He looked at the child, who had now fallen asleep. How sweet...a mortal child sleeping in the Goblin Kings arms. If any of his goblins saw him now, oh how they would laugh!

He hoped his business would finish soon though, he had another place to be later. He was much overdue for an appointment with another mortal woman. Except this one was much more...needed.

* * *

Jareth's last victim now roamed the labyrinth, twisting and turning and making herself dizzy. A while back, she found herself getting lost in a long, dark tunnel and now, she was still sitting in it, lost and alone, covered in dirt. 

She grabbed her head in her hands and began to weep. Why was this happening to her! What did she ever do!

She was babysitting Nina and after getting off the phone for a very long period of time, she realized she had lost the girl. When she found her sister, she was in HER room cutting up HER clothes with scissors!

She remembered a play she was studying in her English class and recited the words out of anger.

Of course she didn't think anything would happen! It was a story, nothing more!

'_Come to me...'_

Suddenly, she stopped. Did she just hear a voice?

'_Come to me, please...'_

Blinking back her tears, she stood and looked down the tunnel. Was there someone else here? Slowly, she continued to walk down it, a light now emitting from the end. But as soon as she reached the light, she found that she had fallen through a trap door in the ground.

She was now trapped in an oubliette.

However, she wasn't alone.

Trying to gaze through the darkness, she saw nothing, but as she walked around, her hands out and feeling, she bumped into something hard.

Something shut tight.

Suddenly, torches all around the small room lit one at a time in a circle on the wall. Looking at where she was, she noticed there was no way out, however she also noticed that she had run into was a crypt.

A big, stone crypt.

She gulped and stepped back. Now what! She was stuck in here with a dead person, who she didn't doubt would come up from the dead and eat her...or something...

She backed herself up into a corner, away from the millennium old coffin and stared at it.

Then the whisper came again.

Her green eyes widened as she realized that the voice was coming from inside the stone.

'_Let me out.'_

She stood there still, her eyes fixed on the object.

'_If you free me, I shall return you and your sister home. Quickly!'_

That seemed to catch her attention. In a flash, the small teenager began to strain to push the top off, and when it was finally cracked open, it seemed to do the rest all on it's own.

The girl screamed at what she saw and fell to the floor, a dark shadow hovering over her and the sound of a woman's malicious laugh.

* * *

**Cliffy, live with it...**

**Oo**

**oO**

**Okay, that's it for now, I must retire to bed. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review behind please! G'night ladies and gents!**


End file.
